I'm a Girl Too
by booksy101
Summary: Jack is in love with Kim, but Kim already has a boyfriend. What will Jack do?


**This is my second story about Jack and Kim. I hope you like it. This takes place in the future when Kim and Jack are seventeen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

* * *

><p>Kim.<p>

That is all I ever thought about these days. I thought about her hair, her eyes, her smile, her charming personality. I loved her. It started as a little crush, but now my heart was aching for her.

But I was also worried for Kim. All the guys crushed on her, not the way I loved her, but the way Ricky Weaver did three years ago. If Kim wasn't careful, she might run into the wrong guy.

Problem was she did run into the wrong guy. Kim had a boyfriend, Noland. Of course, I only thought he was the wrong guy because he wasn't me, but it still hurt badly. I had to keep reminding myself that Noland made Kim happy, and her happiness matters the most.

The one thing I was thankful for was that even though Kim had a boyfriend, she still always found time to hang out with me. So even if I didn't get to hold her close to me and make her feel special, I could still talk to her. She never blew me off for him.

Then I saw Kim. "Hey, Kim." I called.

"Hi Jack." She said quietly.

I studied her face. She looked disturbed. "What's wrong."

"I'm sorry Jack, but we can't hang out as much anymore. We can still be friends, and we can still do stuff together but not as often."

"Why," I asked hurt.

Kim leaned towards me and whispered, "Noland is getting suspicious. He thinks you've got a thing for me." This was true, but Kim didn't need to know. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to sneak around."

"Kim," I said worriedly. "Is he hurting you?"

"No he's not. And even if he was, I can take care of myself. You know that Jack."

"I know, but if he is I can kick his butt too." I said innocently.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Bye, Jack. I have to go to my next class."

I waved. I was furious right now. Why would Noland want to keep Kim away from me? She obviously wasn't interested in me, why did he have to crush my dreams?

Then Noland walked up too me. "Hello, Jack." He said with a glare.

"Hi Noland." I said sullenly.

"Did Kim tell you to back off."

"Yes."

"Good. She's mine karate freak."

That cut it. He shouldn't said that. I immediately kicked him in the shins and punched him in the gut, and he ran away clutching his stomach.

"Yeah you'd better run!" I yelled. Then I realized everyone was staring at me.

"There is nothing to see here people!" I shouted.

The bell rang and I ran to my next class.  
>***<p>

"Jack," Kim called after school had ended.

"Oh hey Kim." I replied.

"Did you beat up Noland?" She asked seriously.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because he called me a karate freak." I whined. This was only partially true. I had wanted to punch some sense into that guy ever since he started dating Kim.

"You can't beat up everyone who insults you."

"I can try." I mumbled.

"Please Jack. Stay away from him. He doesn't like you, and I know you don't like him."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good," She smiled. "So wanna go to DQ?"

I smiled mischievously. "I though Noland told you to stay away from me."

"Well, he doesn't have to know," She grinned.

We went to DQ and had a blast.  
>***<p>

The next day, after the last bell rang, I found Kim standing like a statue by the staircase.

"Hey Kim!" I called and ran up to her. Kim didn't move a muscle.

"Kim what's wrong?" Her eyes were glued straight ahead. I looked in their direction, and there I saw Noland making out with another girl.

"What's wrong with you, man!" I yelled at him.

Noland and the other girl broke apart. Then he saw Kim.

"Kim this isn't what it looks like," he tried to explain.

"Shut up you two-timer!" She yelled at him. Then she slapped him and flipped him over. Noland was lying on the floor groaning. Then Kim stormed out of the school building.

I walked up to Noland. "You should be ashamed. How could you do that to a girl like Kim? You never deserved her." Then with one punch I gave him a black eye. Then I followed Kim out the building.

I found Kim sitting in front of the school with tears rolling down her cheek. It was raining pretty hard outside.

"Kim," I said softly. I sat down next to her. We were both starting to get wet.

"Jack," She replied with a soft whisper. She shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" I took off my jacket and placed it on her. She gave me a sad smile. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Come on," I whispered softly in her ear encouragingly. "Where's that warrior."

"I'm a warrior," She said quietly. "But I'm a girl too." She silently sobbed on my shoulder.  
>***<p>

_Six months later_

"Hey Jack!" Kim called. She gave me a peck on the lips. That's right. Kim is now officially my girlfriend. Now my heart is in one piece.

"Hey Kim!" I said with a smile. The rest of my life was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Does anyone know where I got the line "I'm a warrior, but I'm a girl too"? Please review.<strong>


End file.
